


Seven Days of RiRen

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, M/M, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riren Week on Tumblr, i forgot to tag this as an riren week thing, okay there, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shit for RiRen week because I need to participate for once. Get ready for a bunch of random AU's to work with each day's different theme.</p><p>[incomplet/discontinued because i am not worth this ship]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DAY 2: Laughter (Domestic AU)

**Author's Note:**

> It's RiRen week on tumblr and so this is happening. Let's see if I can do this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren always mops himself into a corner.

“Have a good day at work,”

“You think you could clean the house up a bit while I’m gone today?”

“No problem.”

Levi leaned in and kissed Eren on the lips, the younger complying and kissing back without hesitation. “See ya,” he said after pulling away. Eren watched him walk out to the car and back out of the driveway.

Turning on his socked heels, Eren went to the kitchen and swiped an apple from the fruit bowl. He took a big bite out of it and looked around the kitchen then out through the opening that led to the living room. The house wasn’t dirty but it could use a good vacuuming, mopping, dusting; the works.

And Levi had a thing about dirt so in his case it _always_ needed to be cleaned. He took another bite of his breakfast apple and stalked around the house to organize the magazines and books that he had left lying around. When that was done and he finished his apple, Eren went to go gather cleaning supplies.

Levi had taught Eren his method of cleaning so the first thing to do was dust. With the duster in hand, he reached up to dust the first bookshelf and—

“Fuck this.”

He sat the duster on the middle shelf and took up the remote that controlled the stereo beside the TV. His favorite CD was already in so he didn’t have to screw around with the thing. As soon as he hit play and the first song started playing, he started dancing.

Duster in hand, Eren shook his fine booty to the beat of the song while dusting the bookshelves and the furniture and picture frames. He got through with the living room and hallway within the first three songs. He took the vacuum cleaner from the closet and plugged it in, a bit let down that he couldn’t hear the music playing over it. With said disappointment, he turned the stereo up so the vacuum’s noise was only a dull hum beneath the loud music.

He got through vacuuming the living room, kitchen, and hallway within another three and a half songs. Eren put the vacuum back into the closet and smiled down at the floor before getting the mop that was soaking up in the kitchen sink. As soon as he took it from the water, the next song began.

The whistling and guitar strums had him swaying his hips without even moving the mop. “Aw yes,” he said, moving the mop head left and right with the beat of the song. “This is my jam.”

Eren whistled along with the song as he mopped his way out of the kitchen, humming loudly when the vocals kicked in. Then the chorus started and he sang into the mop handle as though it were a mic-stand, like his life depended on it.

“ _Take me by the tongue and I’ll own you,_ ” Eren sang, shaking his ass while he mopped along the wall and against the grain of the floor.

“ _Kiss me till you’re drunk and I’ll show you_ ,” He spun around and jerked the mop around with him, making a path toward the hallway with the mop.

“ _All the moves like Jaeger—_ ” More often than not he would alter that part of the song because, well, it was his jam. “ _I got them moves like Jaeger,_ ” as he turned into the hall, a sly pelvic thrust was added to the final lyric of the chorus; “ _I got them mooooooooooooooves like Jaaaeger,_ ”

After Eren had mopped himself into a corner, he was thankful he had socks on. Levi would lecture him if there were visible footprints on the floor. Very carefully, he took larges steps back, walking on his heels, covering his tracks with the mop, and still singing as loudly as he could along with _Moves Like Jagger._

If Eren could see himself, he would probably be embarrassed. Here he was, walking on the heels of his feet in shin-length white socks, blue and white vertically stripped boxers, crotch thrust forward slightly in attempt to balance on his heels with the help of the mop, and one of Levi’s t-shirts while dragging a mop behind him. He knew he must look like a fucking moron, but he didn’t care.

The music stopped suddenly when he was in the middle of scream-singing out another verse of the song. He froze, his mouth wide open, and turned to face the coffee table. He saw Levi standing on the dry part of the floor with the remote to the stereo in his hand, staring right back at him. The man was biting on his bottom lip; eyes scanning the younger’s pose.

“Uh… hi.” Eren said.

Levi fucking lost his shit. The way Eren was standing, if you could even call it that, was one of the funniest things he had seen in weeks. He covered his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet but he was already laughing too hard for it to affect anything.

Eren had heard Levi laugh before, but it never really seemed like a real laugh. A “heh” or a single snort had been the most he had gotten until this moment. But now, Levi was practically in tears over it— _oh come on, I don’t look that stupid—_ choking on his attempt to breathe.

In a weird way, Levi’s laugh was fucking beautiful.

“Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?” He managed through his cackle.

Chestnut brows furrowed. “I was mopping.”

“Really?” Levi laughed. “It looks like you’re trying to hump air.”

“Why are you home?” Eren pouted.

Levi wiped the small tears from his eyes and took a breath before answering. “I forgot my phone.”

The older male walked around Eren and into the hallway toward their bedroom to retrieve said device. “Did you see me dance?” The brunet asked, slightly embarrassed.

“No,” Levi lied. “Okay, now I have to go.” He pulled the younger down for a chaste kiss before heading back to the door. “Carry on,”

As Eren went to turn the stereo back on, he heard the faint sound of Levi laughing on his way to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: ~~Embarrassment~~ (i missed day one, which was yesterday, so i'll probably be doing that on the extra day)  
>  Day 2: Laughter [x]  
> Day 3: Cuddling [ ]  
> Day 4: Sex [ ]  
> Day 5: Jealousy [ ]  
> Day 6: Pain [ ]  
> Day 7: Intimacy [ ]  
> Extra Day: Anything! [ ]


	2. DAY 3: Cuddling (Canon Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the ungodly cliche cuddling chapter.

Levi doesn’t remember when he got there or how long he’s been there. All he knows is that he’s there and that he doesn’t plan on leaving until the pain goes away.

(It never really goes away)

Eren is snuggled up against Levi’s back with his arms wound tightly around the man’s waist. Levi can feel the shifter breathing very lightly, the boy’s face pressed against the spot between his shoulder blades. He could feel Eren shaking behind him, even just slightly.

For the past two months, Levi would walk into his quarters to find Eren curled up in a sobbing mess on his bed, _or_ he would be on the edge of sleep and the boy would come in, uninvited, to curl up behind him and hold him.

But the weird thing was: Levi never told him to go away. He didn’t have the heart to; not after what the boy had seen.

It was bad for everyone, the families, the friends, the other squads; the Special Operations Squad took a hard toll on everybody. For Eren it was especially bad because he had seen them all die one by one. He told Hanji he has nightmares about them every night, that he would see the scene over in his head exactly the way it happened, and he would start crying.

Sometimes he says he can still hear them talking to him, that he can still see them smiling at him and greeting him. He said he saw Petra and Auruo arguing in the hallway. Said he saw Erd and Gunther tending to their horses. He claimed he saw the four of them chattering excitedly around Corporal Levi while the man worked on paperwork—but they aren’t really there. He knows he’s just imagining them because his self-conscious desperately tries to cling to them in hopes that, somehow, they’ll come back. And then he cries, because he knows it will never work.

(It didn’t work for his mother so why would it work for them?)

The thing is, though… the Special Ops. Squad had died in that mission against the female titan over a year ago. Eren swore left and right that he tried not to think about them, try not to speak about them, but it always happened.

Eren knew Levi missed them—they had been his own hand-picked team, after all. And to protect the brat, nonetheless. That’s why Eren took the blame. They had died trying to keep him safe; they had died at the hands of someone he didn’t want to believe was a titan. It pained him to know that Levi was always silently hurting because they weren’t there anymore.

“Brat,” Levi said.

The boy nestled his face between Levi’s shoulder blades but didn’t say a word to the man.

Every day, Levi would tell Eren it wasn’t his fault.

_“Oh, but corporal, it is. If I had chosen differently—”_

_“Do not regret the choices you made. We’re all going to die eventually anyway.”_

“Eren.” Levi repeated.

“Sir?” Eren whimpered against the corporal’s shirt.

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

Levi shoved Eren’s arms off of his and turned to face the boy. Eren’s eyes were wide open and red and puffy from crying. Levi had seen him cry a lot of times. It didn’t make him seem like any less of a soldier, a fighter, a _man_. It made Eren all the more human to him.

“Sir—”

“It’s _not_ your fault.” Levi said. He quickly pulled the boy against him; Eren’s face being brought into his chest. Levi’s right hand was on the back of the teen’s head to keep him in place, his left arm snaking around the younger’s body until a hand was on the small of his back.

“I could have saved them…” Eren sobbed against his corporal’s chest.

“And _I_ could have saved a lot of people,” Levi responded gruffly. He made note to soften his tone when Eren flinched.

“What?”

“You’re not the only one who has made decisions you regret later. But you can’t let them fester inside and hurt you more than they did before. Many people have died because of the titans, and many more will. You know that. But the longer you hold onto that sense of regret, the longer the guilt is going to stay with you. _You_ did nothing wrong, Eren…”

Eren was quiet for a long time. Within his silence, he cuddled up closer to his corporal and gripped tightly onto the man’s shirt. Levi gently stroked his hair in attempt to console the shifter. He made sure to avoid the nape when his fingers slid down Eren’s neck.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the night. Eren had fallen asleep in the man’s arms, tears staining his face throughout the night. Levi was thankful that Eren had let a peaceful sleep pull him under at long last… and not just because he had started crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for cute cuddles. i don't think i can fluff anymore wtf
> 
> Day 1: ~~Embarrassment~~  
>  Day 2: Laughter [x]  
> Day 3: Cuddling [x]  
> Day 4: Sex [ ]  
> Day 5: Jealousy [ ]  
> Day 6: Pain [ ]  
> Day 7: Intimacy [ ]  
> Extra Day: Anything! [ ]


	3. DAY 4: Sex (Teenager AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground floor is important and so is the way Eren withers beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try to do a master/servant thing, but this happened so yeah. Sorry it sucks, I just suck at... life.
> 
> (It's not an entirely smutty chapter, it's just more like... the _concept_ ish...? Of Sex. Or whatever. I have no idea what Ii'm talking about.)

Nineteen-year-old Levi having his bedroom on the ground floor of the two-story house was a blessing of sorts. He didn’t have to walk groggily down the stairs in the morning or carefully stalk down them at two in the morning when he was still awake to take a piss or get something from the kitchen.

Another blessing of having his bedroom on the ground floor was when his boyfriend wanted to sneak over, the brat wouldn’t have to try scaling up a wall (and risk breaking his neck) to get to Levi’s window.

Lastly, Levi’s father often sat in his own room at night. The floor of his bedroom—the ceiling to Levi’s—was thick and, as Levi was appreciative for, soundproof.

The reason for that was mainly having Eren under him, ass-naked, with the brat’s optimal moaning having him come undone while his father was lounging about just one floor above was dangerous. They could get caught easily.

He didn't like having to walk on eggshells about his sex-life with his boyfriend around his father. The man didn't ask, and he didn't tell, but still. The eggshells were there.

Levi didn’t like to think about that.

What he did like to think about was the way Eren felt, sounded, and looked when he fucked him.

Eren looked like he would melt into Levi’s sheets with every thrust, with every kiss. Eren sounded like a god damn porn star—he was seventeen and Levi felt like that should be fucking illegal because _what the fuck, you’re seventeen, stop sounding so fucking hot or I’ll never let you leave—_ with every moan, every gasp, every whimper that was made out to sound like Levi’s name. Like, god _damn_. Eren felt like heaven and hell pushing against him and pulling him in all at once; pain and heat, but pleasure and affection. Lust. Love? Maybe.

The fucking brat was loud, and he was hot, and he was _hot_. Thank god for late-night _get your ass in here_ rendezvous that resulted in make out sessions and quickies that started getting less than quick (still quick, nonetheless). Thank god for thick ceilings and thick floors and thick walls.

Also. Thank god for Eren’s ass, _fuck._

Levi really liked to think about the way Eren’s breathing got harder and heavier with each passing second, and the way he squirmed when Levi’s fingers were around his length, and the way he would gasp out praises or pleas. He especially liked to think of how Eren’s lips would part into a small ‘o’ and his eyes would close during prep. Yeah, that was nice.

Some nights when Levi tells Eren that his father isn’t home anyway, the horny seventeen-year-old still comes in through the window. He says it makes him feel like a sexy spy, and Levi retorts by saying he just has to knock at the window and there’s no sneaking about it.

 _What a brat,_ he thinks when looking at his boyfriend curled up beside him. He doesn’t ask Eren to leave after they fuck around; he’s more comfortable with him there even when his father is home.

Fuck the eggshells. If he saw, he saw.

_Thank god for locked doors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: ~~Embarrassment~~  
>  Day 2: Laughter [x]  
> Day 3: Cuddling [x]  
> Day 4: Sex [x]  
> Day 5: Jealousy [ ]  
> Day 6: Pain [ ]  
> Day 7: Intimacy [ ]  
> Extra Day: Anything! [ ]
> 
> this chapter was like 70% self indulgence because like to think of how Eren is in the sack bye


	4. DAY 5: Jealousy (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire au for the lack of vampire levi in my life
> 
> i have no idea what the fuck this is

Blood red eyes glow in the darkness of the room. He’s alone at the moment, but he can hear them laughing and enjoying themselves. He can see them hugging him.

_Don’t touch what isn’t yours, filth._

Levi hovered in the corner, eyes staring at the door through the piercing darkness as he awaits the return of what’s his. He had allowed the brat to leave for a while. _Just a while,_ Eren had begged him. The human’s request was justified.

But ‘a while’ was not the same thing as ‘eight hours’. Levi was fed up with waiting.

He saw that dark-haired girl place her hand on _his_ shoulder, and watched that blond boy laugh at something _he_ said.

_Come home to me. Eren._

It was something he hadn’t really experienced before—whatever this was with Eren wasn’t exactly just a ploy to feed. It was… well, he didn’t really know _what_ it was, but Eren wasn’t just a refreshing drink.

Eren was _his._

A word he could use to describe himself was picky. Observant. Particular. And the first word Eren used when Levi told him how he felt was jealousy.

_“I am not jealous. Jealousy is petty. I am not jealous.”_

_“Possessive then.”_

_“You belong to me. I am allowed to be possessive of what is mine.”_

_“Possessiveness is like jealousy.”_

_“I am not jealous.”_

All of his thoughts and sight swam away momentarily as the door opened, causing light to pour into the pitch-black room. The silhouette of said human, hair as messy as always, stood out against the almost blinding light for just a moment before the door was closed.

Eren couldn’t see anything, but Levi could make him out perfectly. He approached the human until he was in front of him, Eren not saying a word as Levi circled him in the darkness.

“You were spying on me.” The human’s voice sounded hurt.

Levi quirked a brow, despite Eren not being able to see. “Oh? What makes you think that?”

“You’re always doing it.” Eren had to feel around for a moment before placing his hand on the vampire’s face, pushing Levi away from him in the process as he groped around the wall for the light switch.

“Doing what?” The vampire grabbed Eren’s wrist and the chestnut haired human looked in the direction he heard the voice.

“Watching me. Somehow. I don’t know how you do it, but you do, and you’re always there, watching me. Why can’t you let me be with Armin and Mikasa sometimes? Can’t you shut that view on me off?”

“I see what you see,” Levi answered.

He held Eren’s wrist tighter for a moment before releasing it and flipping the light switch without touching it. Eren stared down at him. “That isn’t fair.”

“Sure it is. I can protect you that way.”

“ _No,_ ” Eren moved passed him and stalked toward the bed. “You _watch_ me. Like you think I’m gonna go make a blood-pact with someone or something like that. You don’t trust me.”

“I don’t trust _others_.” The small vampire clarified with a hiss.

“You don’t like when I’m with other people.” Eren offered warily, sitting at the edge of the bed, green eyes staring daggers that didn’t affect the vampire a single bit.

“I hate it, in fact.” Levi agreed.

“So you’re jealous.” Eren’s brows furrowed and he sighed at the glare of denial he got in return. “Just fucking admit it. You’re a jealous, hungry little bastard, and you don’t like to share.”

“I shouldn’t have to share what’s _mine._ ” Within the blink of an eye, Levi is in front of Eren, leaning down into the human’s face. Eren flinched, shrinking back like a turtle. “I marked you. You let me. You know that you belong to me. Why do you think this is just petty jealousy? I am not jealous of your little human friends; I don’t have to worry about _them_.”

“Well what _do_ you have to worry about?” Eren asked. His voice had softened from its once accusing tone.

“You.” Levi replied. “I have to worry about you, your stupidity, and what that stupidity could get you into.”

“I’m not incompetent of doing simple tasks like hanging out with friends and walking home.” Eren narrowed his eyes. He seemed offended. “If you’re so damn worried, then come outside with me.”

Levi crawled on top of the human’s lap and sighed, moving his arms over Eren’s shoulders and letting them hang around his neck. Eren didn’t protest. “I’m worried someone you can’t deal with will try to hurt you. If I watch, there’s a higher chance that won’t happen. I’ll always know when I need to get to you and where.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Eren thought it over. Every time the argument was had in the past, it always ended before he knew that Levi cared about his safety that much. It was sweet. “Oh.” He said.

“Now do you see?” Red irises flicked down to an exposed area on Eren’s neck before moving back up to meet the inescapable green of the human’s eyes. “It’s not jealousy.”

“You’re protective.” Eren mumbled.

“Precisely.”

Eren watched Levi’s eyes flicker back down to his neck and the human snickered. “Go ahead… I’ve been gone all day—you must be starving.”

Permission granted, Levi pressed a quick kiss to Eren’s lips before moving down to the beautiful work of art that was Eren’s neck—second only to his eyes. His lips grazed a spot he often marked and parted, fangs making themselves known. He gently scraped them against the flesh to let Eren know he was about to bite.

“Oh, and I’m going to be gone tomorrow too,” Eren suddenly said. “Mikasa and Armin want to take me to the movies and—OWW!”

Fangs now inserted deeply into Eren’s neck, the vampire marked him with a deep purple bruise before feeding.

Okay. Maybe he was a _little_ jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do some people do the "[insert ship-name here] week" prompts so often, this shit is exhausting and i suck at it, damn.
> 
> Day 1: ~~Embarrassment~~  
>  Day 2: Laughter [x]  
> Day 3: Cuddling [x]  
> Day 4: Sex [x]  
> Day 5: Jealousy [x]  
> Day 6: Pain [ ]  
> Day 7: Intimacy [ ]  
> Extra Day: Anything! [ ]


	5. DAY 6: Pain (Alice in Wonderland AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock, Levi. Tick tock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs* i have no idea what this is but i tried.

_“Just go on up ahead, the exit is right up ahead.”_

_“How do you know it will take me home?”_

_“Because it’s where you fell from, dear Levi. Do not doddle, my friend, go. Shoo.”_

_“Will I ever see you again?”_

_“Perhaps one day. Now go—tick tock, tick tock.”_

He remembers watching Levi leave, watching as Levi disappeared into the fog on his way to the rabbit hole. He remembers the long, sad stare he got before Levi had turned to go. He remembers the way he reached out with tears in his eyes, silently calling for Levi to come back.

The rain pours harder and drips over the rim of his torn hat. The fabric is soaked and it no longer looks pretty. It looks messed up, because it is.

“Tick tock,” He murmurs, staring down at the chipped teacup. “Tick… tock.”

Wonderland was a wreck now that Levi was gone. The boy that first fell from the rabbit hole that had grown into a handsome man last time he was here had saved it from chaos, and he was gone yet again.

_“What the hell do I call you?”_ Were the first words Levi had said to him upon his last return.

_“I can go by any name you wish to call me,”_ Eren had said. _“My friends call me the Hatter.”_

Levi had started off with that name. It went from Hatter, to fucker, to Mad Hatter, to a name that had rolled off of his tongue when he repeated it.

_“Eren.”_

Lifting the chipped teacup to his lips, his hand shakes and water drips out—it stopped being tea a long time ago. He drops the cup and it makes a sharp noise, shattering on the ground. He stares down at the broken cup.

_That was Levi’s cup_.

Eren missed him. Eren missed his savior greatly. When Levi first tumbled down the rabbit hole eleven years ago, he had been scared, and Eren had shown him the way home after taking him on the weirdest adventure the boy had ever gone on. Eleven years later, Levi is twenty-two. He was older than Eren’s _set_ age of eighteen by four years, but still smaller than him.

Last time Levi was there, he had saved Wonderland from destruction, from dictatorship of the Red Queen. The queen would forever be incased in crystal, and all residence and inhabitance were finally safe from her rule.

But the land was still in wreckage. Not from the battle, but from the loss. Both sides had lost many warriors and soldiers, but that’s not the loss Eren was broken from. Their savior was gone, back where he truly belong. In his realm that the rabbit hole lead out to.

He would never come back.

Eren walks away from the old tea table that had been out of use for two years and he removes the dripping hat from his head. Now the rain pours and its icy on his head as it drips down his face and jaw, down his neck and into his soaking shirt.

_Why won’t you come back?_

The grip on his hat faltered, fingers twitching as he squeezes the ruined accessory. He’s filled with anger, with grief, with hatred, with sadness. He was definitely mad now, but he didn’t deserve the old title.

_Hatter of Cowardice_ , he reprimands himself and sits beneath a large red umbrella-plant. He crosses his legs and sighs, listening to the rain beat against the top of the plant. Wiping his face clear of water, he holds up and examines the ruins.

It drips on his lap. The turquoise ribbon Levi had tied around it when he was eleven was drenched and dirty, torn and splotched with the blood of dead warriors along with the rest of the hat.

He hated this hat now.

He hated this rain.

He hated that war.

He hated the queen and all the people that killed his friends. He hated that so many Wonderers had to die. He hated death.

_Tick, tock._

He hated time.

Time was what had passed while Levi was with him. Time is what had passed when Levi left him. Time was what ran out. Time was what had started what was only to begin.

But there wasn’t enough time. _There never was._

“Tick, tock.” He blinks tiredly as he unties the ribbon and slides it off of the hat. It was all he had left of Levi now that the teacup was broken.

“Time’s run out,” he says, tossing the ruined hat out into the mud.

“But nothing got to happen,” he ties the ribbon around his neck into a makeshift necklace, giving it a tail to hang down in front of him. Eren lifts the tail in his hand and stares at it with a sigh.

“And nothing will get to happen...” _Time stops when you’re not here._

_Tick tock_. The savior is born.

_Tick tock_. The savior is eleven-years-old.

_Tick tock_. _“Welcome to Wonderland.”_

_Tick tock_. The savior is home.

_Tick tock_. The savior is twenty-two-years-old.

_Tick tock._ _“Will I ever see you again?”_

“No, you will not,” Eren grips the ribbon tightly. “You will not, because you do not wish to. You don’t want to come back here, not ever. You will never see me again!” He screams over the rumbling thunder.

He cries when there is no response.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._ Three years go by.

_Tick tock._ The savior is twenty-five-years-old.

_Tick tock_. The Queens crystal has begun to crack.

“Tick, tock.” Eren stares up at the dark sky, holding the ribbon tightly in his hand.

_Tick tock._ The queen has escaped.

“No matter. We’re doomed.” Eren holds the tail of the ribbon up to his mouth. “Our dear savior hasn’t come back for three years.”

_The rabbit hole has opened back up._

“Oh? not coming back for you?” The queen lifted her dagger with a smile. “That makes things easier for me.”

_Your time has run out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i think i'm just plotting aus that i'll never write. i think that ending was a cliffhanger though oops
> 
> Day 1: ~~Embarrassment~~  
>  Day 2: Laughter [x]  
> Day 3: Cuddling [x]  
> Day 4: Sex [x]  
> Day 5: Jealousy [x]  
> Day 6: Pain [x]  
> Day 7: Intimacy [ ]  
> Extra Day: Anything! [ ]


End file.
